The invention relates to hair styling or coiffure forming devices and in particular to hair curlers. Specifically, the invention relates to spool-type curlers, but in this case to a plurality of stages of hair curlers that nest one within the other, and having means for introducing a wave solution to the curled hair from the inside of the curl to the outside while on the curler.
Hair curlers of the spool-type are in general use, with numerous means for securing the hair to the curler. The most common types come in a plurality of lengths and sizes, all of which each make only one type or style of wave, either a very tight wave, or a loose-type wave. The present invention overcomes these drawbacks.
When the small diameter spools are used there is a resulting kinky wave over the entire coiffure, and on long hair only the end has a wave with the major portion of the hair straight and no wave. When large diameter spools are used the ends of long hair are loose and without any curl. As a result, in order to obtain a satisfactory combination of end curl and a wave in the balance of the hair requires considerable effort that is time consuming.
The hair curler of U.S. Pat. No. 3,080,873, which was invented by one of the present coinventors, was an improvement over the prior art in that it provided for curls at the ends of the hair and simultaneously provided a wave adjacent to the curled ends. This curler, however, had two drawbacks, it was not suitable for providing a wave in long hair and there was no way of introducing wave solution to the interior of the rolled hair on the curler.
In the present invention, a plurality of successive rollers that telescope over each succeeding roller are used to provide a wave to long hair. A port hole in one end of the innermost roller provides a means for introducing a wave solution to the innermost rolls of hair around the roller. Communicating slots in the other rollers permits the wave solution to penetrate outwardly through the succeeding rolls of hair.
"End papers", or "end wrappers" which are normally lapped across the ends of the hair before rolling the hair on the rollers, are used in a different manner in the present invention that facilitates the rolling of the hair in the roller and makes the operation easier. It is also to be noted that "end gauze" may be used as the "end wrapper" with the present invention.
The present invention may be used for styling the hair in a permanent wave process or for styling the hair in a hair setting process.
It is, therefore, an object of the invention to provide a hair curler that will provide a plurality of different wave lengths in the curled hair of a coiffure.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a hair curler that is capable of providing a wave for long hair.
It is another object of the invention to provide a hair curler that facilitates introducing a wave solution to the interior rolls of hair on the roller.
It is still another object of the invention to provide a hair curler that facilitates the seepage of a wave solution throughout the successive rolls of hair on the roller.
It is also another object of the invention to provide a hair curler that facilitates an improved method of using end wrappers on hair during a hair styling process.